Oh me, Oh Myra
by MelodyCadenceClark
Summary: this is a short story that is really sweet and cute it starts out like one of those cinderella storys but it isn't, its a tragic romance and really cute i hope you'll read it


Oh me, oh Myra

By Kristi butt

**_Dear princess,_**

**_Half the night I waste thinking of you, you're always on my mind I cant stop thinking or you have I have to know if we'll ever get to meet. Each day goes by and every time I pass thru the halls of our middle school I wonder how many times we see each other and not even know it. I know everything about you but your name. Please! I need to know there is a chance for me to see you smile. Every letter you write brightens my day more then the last. Its been to long to not know. Maybe some day soon you'll tell me, but for now ill have to wait just one more day._**

_**Forever more ill always be your friend**_

**_KAR-smiles _**

Kevin looked over the email for the 15th time in a row there was still something not quite right with it but it would have to do. Some how he had fallen in love with this girl and yet he didn't even know her name. Quickly, before he could change his mind, he hit the send button. There went every thing. No turning back now. Oh goodness, what had he been thinking? Kevin spun around to the other end of his desk to call his twin brother Kaler, who was hanging out at a friends' house.

Myra walked in to the computer room in here 3 story house. She flicked on the switch then sauntered to the computer pushing the power button and waiting for the machine to boot. Once everything was up and running she opened her mozllia firefox internet connection. Quickly she typed in the address to get to her email, and waited for the page to load. --Ding-- --ding-- --welcome, princesscrazy323-- the computer sang to her. She saw that KAR-smile had sent her another email, no dough wanting to know her name again.

Oh how she wished she had the courage to tell him but she just couldn't. If he knew who she was he wouldn't talk to her. No one did any ways, besides Kaler.

**_Dearest KAR_**

_**One day soon we will meet but as for now we just have to leave things as they are. Sorry to disappoint you and/or upset you but that is how life is. Sorry this is a short email but I have tons of home work talk to you later **_

_**Forever, and always**_

_**Your friend**_

_**princess**_

Myra hit the send button then shut down the computer and rushed off to do all the chores her mother set her to do which by the judge of things would take at least an hour and ½ if not more.

****2 weeks later Kevin confided in his brother Kaler over his worry of his friend Myra causes she hadn't been to school that day and he was worried cause he knew what her mother was like and that Myra had attempted suicide, he had called her at just the right time, he also knew that Myra was still suicidal. Kevin was so worried it scared Kelar. It was interesting that Kevin was worried about Myra killing herself and that in the last letter that Kaler got from _his _princess hadbeen a poem that he figured she had written herself

**_Dearest KAR,_**

_**Can't stand to be alone**_

_**I'm alone tonight**_

_**Can't stand not having love**_

_**I'm not loved**_

_**Time after time after time**_

_**Life goes on and on again**_

_**Never stopping**_

_**That's life**_

_**It is unfair and it's not worth it**_

_**So by sunset tomorrow**_

_**I may make time stop**_

_**If it hurts you I'm sorry**_

_**Please forgive me**_

_**I didn't mean to hurt you **_

_** Forever, and always, even in heaven**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Princess**_

"Kevin what's Myras' email" inquired Kelar of his older brother.

"It's princesscrazy3 something at why?" responded Kevin.

"Just wanted to see if she would respond to email for you"

"Don't bother I've already tried to it she didn't answer"

What Kevin didn't know was that Kaler had gotten a suicide note form his princess and he was the only one who could save her.

Myra looked out the window in her small empty bed room; it was getting close to sunset. She looked at the sharp dagger she had in her hands. The blade was about as long as a small paperback book and engraved with the words 'together in heaven someday we'll be' that her father had left it to her in his will when he died. She was ready to join him now but wasn't sure he would take her back. Anything had to be better then this life with her mother. She thought to her self. Slowly and gently she pushed the blade in to the skin of her left wrist she smiled as it started to bleed "soon daddy your little girl will be back with you" she slowly pulled the blade a crossed the rest of her wrist making a very deep slice in it. She did the same to the other wrist and then sat down to wait.

½ an hour later Kelar opened the door to Myras' room and found her nearly passed out on her bed, he had already called 9-1-1 because he knew what she had done seeing her covered in blood he ran to her.

"Princess, please don't give up on me. Stay here I need you. You can't give up you have so much to live for" he cried "oh, my princess, oh me, oh Myra don't die on me"

"KAR is that you?" weakly came Myras' voice just barely a whisper.

"Yes princess it is"

5 months had passed from that almost tragic day. Myra had been taken by family services and was living with her auntie on the out skirts of town.

Myra and Kelar had spent hours together working everything out and they would often have conversations about going out but never would.

"Oh me, oh Myra, I love you" Kaler whispered in her ear

"Oh Kelar," she said pulling away "you know we couldn't ever be together after what happened

"Oh, My. I don't care" he said pulling her in to a kiss. "I love you"

Myra smiled "ok, ok you win!" she shouted and kissed him again not noticing when they move to French kissing, but just enjoying it.

THE END 

…oh yeah almost forgot …. And they lived happily ever after!


End file.
